


What Sweet Seduction....

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. </p><p>I don't have an excuse. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sweet Seduction....

The sound of music was nothing new for both the Phantom and her Angel of Music, although this time it was not a violin, or a piano, but something different, the sound of a familiar track of music drawing a smile from Phantom. 

"Past the point of no return, no backward glances  
Our games of make-believe are at an end  
Past all thought of if or when, no use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks it's door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return, the final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return..."

There's a silence, then, with a smile, her Angel replies. 

"You have brought me  
To that moment where words run dry  
To that moment where speech disappears  
Into silence, silence

I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining defenseless and silent  
And now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided, decided

Past the point of no return, no going back now  
Our passion play has now at last begun  
Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question  
How long should we two wait, before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race?  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames at last consume us?..."

They pause, clearly waiting then, Phantom smiles, nods and they continue together...

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold  
The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return..."

Silence falls, Phantom watching her Angel openly trembling, hands clenched into fists, clearly fighting for some self-control. Then, finally, Phantom's own will snaps, she crosses the divide in moments, pulling her Angel closer and kissing her with the same fierce passion she always has, pulling away only long enough to pull her Angel behind her into the bedroom, neither stopping to speak or think, passion fueling every movement, clothes drop to the floor with a speed that is unusual and yet there's not a single fleck of fear from either woman, Phantom's second kiss is just as fierce as the first and they move together naturally, Phantom's control is back by the time she lowers her Angel to the bed, her body settled over her Angel's before she kisses her again, neither uses much beyond hands and yet this time there's a duality of each movement, Phantom is mirrored confidently by her Angel. Where usually they would take time, press kisses everywhere, this time they kiss, time and again, fiercely, passionately, neither willing to stop and think, they move as one, hands trembling, fingers tracing over each other to press inward, neither stifling the low noises they made, their eyes lock and finally they break the kisses, Phantom aware of her Angel's breath against her ear, her own echoing against her Angel's ear, the pace ups endlessly and Phantom's breath falters entirely at the feeling of sharp nails dragged against her back, her own hand clamping demandingly at her Angel's hip, keeping them in pace even as they seem to press harder into and against each other, finally, when neither is sure they can stand the pace much longer, they fall as one, Phantom rolling them so they are curled completely together, her Angel's leg over her hip even as she moves away a little, neither speaks, they can't, their breathing still hitches until, finally, Phantom smiles and leans to kiss her Angel gently. her free hand is still at her Angel's hip and she pulls her closer again, either seeking any more pleasure, simply needing closeness. their foreheads meet and silence falls again, neither wanting to break the silence which is marked only by breathing.


End file.
